Souvenirs et retrouvailles
by Aya Fuyuka
Summary: Nami se rappelle tristement de lui quand il était encore là mais maintenant c'est fini, tout est fini. Et elle doit continuer à vivre pour lui, pour elle, pour son enfant et pour Luffy. Désolée pour les insultes qu'il peut y avoir mais vous êtes prévenus. Aya-chan


Ce one-shot se situe peut après la mort d'Ace, Nami est donc sur son île céleste, Weatheria, mais le flashback lui remonte pour la première partie juste avant le départ d'Ace et la deuxième partie se situe un peu moins d'une dizaine de jour avant Water 7.

Je sais bien que mon one-shot ne suit pas la trame original de l'histoire et j'espère que vous tiendrez pas trop rigueur, même si j'ai essayais de suivre un maximum l'histoire original mais je ne voyais pas d'autres manières de mettre ce couple en valeur. J'espère vraiment que ce couple va vous plaire.

Dites-moi franchement ce que vous pensez pour que je m'améliore, c'est très important pour moi ! Merci d'avance de lire cette histoire ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A+

* * *

Nami est remplie d'une tristesse incomparable, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit faire après _**ça**_. Ils s'étaient pourtant promis de se retrouver dans le Nouveau Monde. Et de fêter leurs retrouvailles à leur façon. Et maintenant … maintenant il n'est plus là et elle se sent seule, terriblement seule. Personne dans son équipage n'avait connaissance de leur relation, même pas Robin. Ils avaient l'habitude de communiquer par lettres. Il lui avait même demandait une chose très spéciale, dont elle se rappellera toute sa vie, quelques nuits avant qu'il ne reparte à la recherche de Marshall D. Teach. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

_Flashback : _

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le pont de Merry, cachés de la vue de tous, regardant les étoiles ensemble. Elle était dans ses bras et lui, la serrait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait la tenir aussi près de lui. Nami ferma les yeux et apprécia le moment à sa juste valeur. Elle se sentait bien, elle était dans des bras chauds et aimants. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Puis d'un coup, il lui dit :

« Nami ?

- Oui ?

- J'veux me marier avec toi …

- Euh … Pardon … ? » Lui demandât-elle, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

« Je veux t'épouser, Nami.

- Tu … Je … Mais pourquoi comme ça, d'un coup ?

- Eh bien… tout d'abord parce que je réfléchissais à un moyen de nous lier, une genre de promesse et c'est là que je me suis dit qu'un mariage, c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Ensuite et surtout parce que je t'aime mais ça tu le sais déjà, mais aussi parce que je veux que tu portes mon nom et mon enfant … » lui dit-il avec un sourire tendre à l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec la jeune femme entre ses bras.

« Enfant ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mon équipage ?! Tu imagines toi ?! J'aurai d'abord les nausées le matin, ensuite je vais grossir comme y a pas ! Et paf ! Un beau jour, un môme ! Tu imagines la tête des autres ?! Bon, ok, Luffy sera surement super content mais ça va être horrible » Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il lui disait.

« Tout simplement la vérité. Je suis certain que tu seras magnifique, pour les autres c'est vrai que ça va leur faire bizarre mais ils s'y habitueront. Mais c'est vrai que la réaction de Luffy va être très comique !

- Et puis on est des pirates, tu imagines s'ils arrivent à nous rattraper ou même toi ! Je sais que tu es très fort mais il ne faut pas exclure toutes les possibilités ! Et puis tu sais ce que ça fait pour un enfant de grandir sans son père, comment on fera quand toi tu seras parti ? Moi je m'y habiterai mais pas l'enfant » Nami commença à s'imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios catastrophes.

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je demanderai à Père et à Luffy de te faire venir quelques temps sur le Moby Dick. Tu serais avec moi et tu apprendrais plein de choses sur la navigation et je suis sûr que Père serait content de t'accueillir à bord. Et vu que tu seras avec moi aucun problème du côté de la Marine, tout l'équipage de Père sera là pour te protéger ! Et puis tu porterais mon nom et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, Portgas D. Nami, je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien !

- Je … C'est vrai que ça me ferait plaisir de porter ton nom en plus de tout ce que tu mettrais en place pour moi … Mais un enfant, je ne sais pas vraiment …

- Je peux comprendre que l'idée d'un enfant t'effraye mais on a tous notre temps alors s'il te plaît, épouse-moi …

- Je pense que c'est ok, je veux bien t'épouser. Mais comment tu vas faire pour le mariage ? On est en pleine mer j'te rappelle ! »

- Ça s'est pas un problème ! Tu t'accroches bien à moi, d'accord ?» Lui dit-il en sautant sur son appareil.

- Ok !

Et ils partirent tous les deux sur l'île la plus proche. Une fois arrivés sur l'île, ils ont couru dans un village et sont rentrés dans une boutique de vêtements de cérémonie encore ouverte, ont acheté une robe de mariée pour Nami et un costume pour lui et ils se sont finalement dirigés vers l'église la plus proche.

Un petit bisou plus tard, la voilà mariée au commandant de la deuxième division de Barbe Blanche pour eux ça ne changeait pas grand-chose mais au moins ils avaient une promesse qui les reliait et c'était suffisant pour le moment. Alors une fois de nouveau sur le Merry, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Nami et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et puis plus les jours passaient plus l'idée qu'il parte lui déchirait le cœur mais elle se rattaché à l'idée de le revoir sur une île ou même dans le nouveau monde.

Au moment de la séparation, Nami souriait ou du moins essayait, ce qui avait visiblement l'air de bien marcher car personne n'avait rien vu sauf lui … !

Les jours passaient mais ils se ressemblaient tous … Il lui manquait, c'était une évidence. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire hormis espérer le revoir bientôt.

Puis leur nouvelle rencontre arriva enfin, il lui avait donné rendez-vous sur une île non-loin de l'endroit où les Chapeaux de paille s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. Nami monta sur son waver et partit en direction de l'île en question. Une fois arrivée, elle se rendit au lieu de leur rendez-vous, une boîte de nuit. Lorsqu'elle entra et pris place au bar, beaucoup d'hommes louchaient sur ses seins et/ou ses fesses. La jeune femme commanda un cocktail légèrement alcoolisé puis se perdit dans ses pensées, elle revenu sur terre lorsqu'un homme lui demanda :

« Dis-moi beauté pourquoi tu bois toute seule dans ton coin, viens avec moi tu vas voir on va s'amuser !

- Non c'est bon j'attends quelqu'un …

- Mais aller ! Viens ! Tu verras, il osera rien dire en me voyant » Insistât-il.

Une personne venait à son tour d'entrer dans le bar mais personne n'y fit attention. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient les yeux rivés sur Nami.

- Je t'ai dit que j'attendais quelqu'un t'es sourd ou quoi ? Je fréquente de meilleurs personnes que toi.

- Toi ! Petite garce ! » Jurât-il puis l'homme se leva.

- Il me semble que la demoiselle t'a dit quelque chose, non ? » S'éleva une voix. Tous se retournèrent vers la voix, et lorsque Nami le reconnu, elle lui sauta dans les bras, pendant que lui refermât ses bras sur elle. Ils se câlinèrent pendant quelques secondes en se soufflant des « Je t'aime » ou des « Tu m'as manqué ». Puis la voix de l'agresseur s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs.

« Alors c'est toi que cette salope attendait ! Pff, non mais quelle conne préférer la compagnie d'un merdeux comme lui !

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de lui répondre car ils étaient déjà partis à la recherche d'un endroit calme pour eux, juste pour eux. Tout ce que la brute put voir était l'emblème de Barbe-Blanche dans le dos du jeune homme, après ça on ne l'entendit plus.

De leurs côtés, les deux amoureux passèrent la nuit à faire des galipettes dans le drap de leur lit. Et lorsque Nami se réveilla au petit matin pour retourner sur le Merry, elle se retrouvait clouée sur le lit par une paire de bras musclés au niveau de sa taille.

« Allez réveilles-toi ! Je peux pas partir ! Il faut vraiment que je rentre ou ton frère va faire un bordel monstre !

- Non j'ai pas envie, j'suis bien là, pourquoi je bougerai ? Qu'est-ce que j'peux y faire si j'aime bien avoir ma femme contre moi. Et puis mon frère ? Et bien tant pis pour lui, sur ce coup-là j'partage pas ! Manquerait plus que ça !

- Allez s'il te plaît ! Et puis imagine, ils partent sans moi ! Ils en seraient capables en plus !

- Et bah c'est pas grave comme ça je t'aurais rien que pour moi !

- S'il te plaît !

- Bon d'accord tu peux y aller mais tu me promets de faire attention à toi, hein ?

- Bien sûr que oui je vais faire attention à moi, je te le promets ! Mais toi aussi fais attention à toi !

- T'inquiète ! Je ferais attention aussi !

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! » Et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

_Fin du Flashback_

Quelques jours plus tard Nami apprit qu'elle était enceinte de son mari, elle lui envoya donc directement une lettre en lui expliquant tout en détails et lors de sa réponse, il avait l'air tellement heureux, il avait trouvé un nom et puis il avait même dit qu'il allait trouvé un compromis avec son capitaine et Luffy pour s'occuper de l'enfant dès qu'il aura retrouvé Barbe Noire.

Mais il a fallu qu'il se fasse attraper par ce connard et qu'il meurt. Et maintenant, elle est seule avec un enfant qui connaitra même pas son père ! Si seulement, il était là, il lui aurait dit que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle n'était pas seule ! Mais maintenant si ! Elle était seule ! Ses nakama, sa famille, ils étaient tous séparés ! Elle devait supporter deux ans sans eux, sans Ace et avec un enfant qu'ils auraient dû élever à deux, comme il se l'été promis.

Mais elle devait être forte pour Luffy, pour lui, pour elle mais aussi pour son enfant, elle va l'élever du mieux qu'elle peut, elle devait s'occuper de cet enfant car s'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait de lui et quand elle reverra ses compagnons, elle leur expliquera tous. Pour le moment il faut vraiment qu'elle s'entraîne pour pouvoir aider Luffy plus tard !

_Deux Ans Plus Tard :_

Elle était arrivée avant tout le monde avec sa fille, Alice, elle était exactement comme son père mais en un peu plus féminine et il fallait croire qu'elle avait hérité de la faculté de son père à s'endormir en plein repas.

Enfin bref ! Le moment était venu de leur dévoiler la vérité !

Lorsqu'elle est arrivé sur le Sunny, ils la regardèrent tous comme si elle n'était pas la même personne d'il y a deux ans. Ils s'apprêtaient à dire quelque chose mais elle les coupa :

« Je pense que je vous dois des explications, à tous.

- Ah ça oui ! » S'exclama Luffy.

Nami prit alors une profonde respiration.

« Je vous présente ma fille, elle s'appelle Portgas D. Alice et je m'appelle maintenant Portgas D. Nami. » Ça y est, elle avait lâché la bombe.

Pendant quelques secondes, aucun bruit sur le bateau, rien, on entendait juste les vagues. Puis en un millième de secondes, tout le monde parlait, personne ne comprenait ce que l'autre disait. La voix de Sanji, teintée de surprise et d'incompréhension, s'éleva dans les airs :

« Elle ne peut pas être ta fille, voyons Nami-Swan, tu n'as fréquenté aucun homme !

- Ba oui Nami ! Et puis Portgas D. c'est le nom de … » Luffy ne finit pas sa phrase car Nami le coupa

- Non tu as faux Sanji-kun, j'ai fréquenté un homme et un seul, et je sais à qui appartient ce nom Luffy. »

Robin qui avait compris, sourit tristement à la jeune femme rousse.

« Bon comment vous dire ça simplement. Bon … eh bien … Voilà j'ai commencé à fréquenter un homme, il était pirate, c'est ton frère Luffy, peu de temps après qu'il soit monté sur le Merry, et puis un soir, quelques nuits avant qu'il ne parte, » elle souriait tendrement au souvenir « il m'a demandé de l'épouser, au début j'étais un peu contre et puis je lui finalement dit ''oui'', nous nous sommes alors marier sur l'île la plus proche.

Puis quelques jours après, il est parti de nouveau à la recherche de Barbe Noire » elle crachait ce nom comme si c'était un venin qui pouvait lui brûlait la langue « On communiquait par lettres, on se racontait nos aventures respectives.

Puis un jour, il m'a envoyé une lettre où il disait qu'il me donnait rendez-vous sur une île non-loin de d'un endroit où on s'était arrêtés, si je me rappelle bien, c'était un peu avant Water 7. Je m'y suis rendu le plus vite possible et cette nuit-là a été la nuit la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie.

Je me suis ensuite rendue compte quelques jours plus tard que j'étais enceinte, enceinte de lui Luffy.

Je lui ai donc immédiatement envoyée une lettre où je lui avais expliqué, » Elle commençât à pleurer sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte « et quand il m'a répondu, il semblait si heureux, il avait même déjà choisi des prénoms et dans ceux qu'il avait choisi il y avait Alice, je me suis alors dit que si c'était une fille, ce serait le sien, et il avait même ajouté qu'il allait s'arranger avec Barbe-Blanche et Luffy pour que je passe quelques temps sur le Moby Dick avec lui et notre enfant.

Mais il a fallu que cet enfoiré de Barbe-Noire l'attrape et le jette à la Marine ! Si un jour on le croise, je ne resterais pas sagement assise à rien faire ! Et rien à faire de son fruit du démon ! Il prive un enfant de son père, le jette à la Marine et il croit s'en tirer facilement ! » Elle était tellement énervé que même Franky et Sanji reculèrent d'un pas ou deux.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Luffy, je ne t'en veux pas, tu as fait tous ce que tu pouvais et je peux à peine imaginer ce que ça fait de voir son frère mourir dans ses bras et je te remercie pour tous ce que tu as fait pour le sauver ! » Dit-elle en souriant malgré le torrent de larmes qui coulait sur ses joues.

« J'ai donc pendant ces deux ans pris soin de ma fille et je me suis entraîner pour pouvoir te guider dans le Nouveau Monde, OK, Luffy ? »

Il y eut un grand silence sur le pont, tout le monde regardât Nami avec tristesse, surprise et compassion. Puis Luffy décida de prendre la parole, mais son regard ne semblait pas aussi surpris que les autres :

- En fait Ace m'a dit quelque chose avant de mourir, il m'a dit qu'il remerciait tous les gens qui l'avaient aimé même s'il avait comme père Gol D. Roger, et il m'a ensuite demandé de te dire ceux-ci » Luffy se leva, marcha jusqu'à Nami, la prit dans ses bras et il lui dit :

« Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra, le plus tard possible j'espère, mais on se reverra. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, en plus de ne peut pas voir Luffy réussir son rêve, c'est de ne pas connaître notre enfant alors prends en bien soin, ok Nami ? » Et cette fois Nami pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et d'agrippa aux épaules de son capitaine pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Robin dit alors :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Nami, on est là, non ? On t'aidera quand tu auras besoin d'aides ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça » Tous le monde acquiesça en souriant à la jeune rousse.

« J'ai juste une chose à vous demander, j'aimerais une fois qu'on sera dans le nouveau, trouver Marco le Phénix ou n'importe quel autre pirate de Barbe-Blanche et lui dire que la lignée d'Ace est encore présente ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Mais non ! En plus je le trouvais vachement cool moi le phénix, j'aimerais le revoir ! » Lui répondit Luffy en souriant.

Alors que Nami regardait sa fille avec amour et tendresse, elle pensa :

« Moi aussi je t'aimerais toujours, Portgas D. Ace ! »


End file.
